


drop

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aomine just wants to love him, Blindfolds, Day 11: Dom/Sub, Dom Aomine, Kise is afraid of the dark, Kise is not okay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of other sexual activities, NSFW Writing Challenge, Panic Attacks, Sub Kise, Wow lots of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that he doesn’t trust Aomine, either. Because he does. Kise probably trusts Aomine too much, actually. He doesn’t trust himself to be all right with this blindfold. He doesn’t want Aomine to think something’s wrong, though, so he has to get over this for himself and for Aomine. </p><p>or: Day 11: Dom/Sub </p><p>(the dom/sub dynamic is very light in this; I don't want to be EL James and write a poor portrayal of a dom/sub relationship, so it's more kinky than anything else. I hesitate to call it dom/sub)</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop

**Author's Note:**

> again, very light on the dom/sub. There are warnings at the end. 
> 
> I listened to "I'll Cover You" on repeat during the fluffy part. sorry not sorry.

It’s a Tuesday when Aomine suggests a blindfold for the next time they have sex. The thing is, Kise is reluctant to deny Aomine anything. He wants to keep Aomine with him, wants to make sure he never feels bored in their relationship or annoyed with Kise. They’ve been together for two years and Kise thinks it’s incredible Aomine hasn’t already left him for someone with boobs like Mai-chan’s. He plasters a smile on his face and Kise agrees, against his better judgement.

On Saturday night, Kise is finally off for a few days and Aomine doesn’t have practice on Sunday mornings. Aomine brandishes a tie from his own wardrobe, a silky black tie that he wears to events with Kise when his modeling agency requires he take a plus one.

“Want to try this out?” Aomine asks. He looks excited, and how can Kise tell him no now? Kise nods, stomach dropping somewhere near the floor.

***

It’s not the blindfold throwing Kise off. He’s given himself over to Aomine in so many other ways that it makes a blindfold look trivial in comparison. He’s been tied up, spanked, whipped, and so many other things that have all been wonderful, and it’s hilarious to Kise to think that a foot of fabric is making him feel so nervous.

He wants to be able to _see_. Kise’s a copycat, on and off the court. He’s used to being able to watch people, to see how they move and where they’re going to go next. Sight is his most valuable sense and he doesn’t want it taken from him. He’s had panic attacks before, when he was trapped somewhere dark and he couldn’t see. Aomine doesn’t know about that, though.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Aomine, either. Because he _does_. Kise probably trusts Aomine too much, actually. He doesn’t trust himself to be all right with this blindfold. He doesn’t want Aomine to think something’s wrong, though, so he has to get over this for himself and for Aomine.

Aomine gently pushes him back on the bed, falling after him with a knee between his thighs. He leans down and kisses him, deep and commanding. “Do you want me to tie you up, too?” What the hell, may as well. Kise nods, not trusting his voice. Aomine has done so much for him that he wants to do something for Aomine, too. He can’t lose him.

Aomine reaches to the nightstand, where they keep all of their cords and other small sex trinkets. Bigger things are in the box under the bed. It’s nice having their own apartment, the privacy is something that Kise loves. When Aomine holds up the red cord for Kise to approve of, he looks excited and soft, like he’s being given a gift. Kise wonders to himself just how long it will last.

“Love seeing you like this,” Aomine says, finishing the knot on Kise’s wrists. He presses a kiss on Kise’s left wrist and Kise’s heart hurts. He’s successfully tied to the sturdy headboard of their bed. Kise tugs on the ropes, testing, and once again, Aomine has done a wonderful job at keeping him restrained without it hurting.

Aomine holds out the tie and says, “Head up.” Kise complies, straining his neck to get it high enough that Aomine can tie another knot. When the blindfold is secure, Kise isn’t. His heart rate jacks up, hammering against his ribcage. Kise takes a shaky breath. Aomine could leave him here and Kise would never know. He tries to school his breathing into a more acceptable rate.

“You okay?” Aomine asks. His voice comes from somewhere else in the room. Kise jerks, but he doesn’t struggle.

“Yeah,” he bites out. _No_ , he wants to say. _Please take this off of me_. But then he’d feel stupid. It’s a goddamn blindfold. He’s had Aomine’s dick and a dildo in his ass at the same fucking time. He can deal with a blindfold.

“Remember the safeword?” Aomine asks, suddenly right next to him. Kise nods. He hates this already. He doesn’t know how he looks to Aomine. Does he look ridiculous? He can’t see if Aomine likes it or not. He needs to know.

There’s a dip in the bed–Aomine climbing back on it–and Kise feels a little better being able to locate him. A hand runs its way down Kise’s chest and Kise jerks up into his touch, breath hitching when his hand runs over his nipple.

“Just look at you, Ryouta. Desperate for me, aren’t you?” Aomine’s voice is husky with arousal and Kise wants _proof_ that Aomine wants to be here. He wants to be able to see him, but he _can’t_.

It’s so stupid to Kise. He has no real reason to be against this blindfold. It’s pointless to him. He has no excuse to say no, other than that he’s uncomfortable. He’s not even sure if that’s a viable excuse. He just doesn’t like the dark and it’s made him have some panic attacks. He’s been locked in dark places to hide from fans trying to mobs him, so maybe it’s just that he doesn’t like being scared of what’s going to happen. That’s _it_. He doesn’t want Aomine to know. He’s an adult, not a child. He has no excuse to not like the dark.

When he comes back to himself a few minutes later, Aomine already has his fingers in him. _When did that happen,_ Kise thinks belatedly. His cock is hard and he want Aomine inside of him, but he can’t do it with the blindfold.

Kise thrashes his head back and forth and tugs on the bonds. He’s aware that Aomine’s saying something, but he has no idea what. He can’t remember their safeword. Kise’s too worked up, he’s been in the dark for too long. He just wants to be able to see that Aomine’s enjoying this as much as he _should_ be.

Fuck. He can’t remember the safeword. He feels the panic building at the base of his spine. He’s aware that he should be enjoying something right now, but fuck if he can remember what. Tears are starting to fall out of his eyes, hidden from Aomine by the fabric stretched across his eyes. Kise sobs out something unintelligible and tries to twist away from Aomine.

“Stop! Please, please, Daiki. Stop. I can’t– Daiki, don’t make me– _Please_!” There’s a second where no one is touching Kise, but then Aomine rips the blindfold off of him and Kise can finally start breathing again. Aomine’s wide-eyed and he looks terrified.

“ _Ryouta_ ,” Aomine says. He puts a hand on Kise’s cheek and his thumb swipes under Kise’e eye, wiping away some of his tears. He reaches up and deftly unties the red cord keeping Kise’s hands away from him. Once his wrists are free, Kise clutches Aomine’s bare shoulders. He’s probably leaving nail marks, but his mind is hazy and he can’t think of a way to stop himself.

Kise feels the panic that had been building wash over him, overwhelming him completely. He buries his face in Aomine’s neck, tears streaming down his face. He can’t breathe.

“Ryouta, you have to calm down. Please. _Ryouta_ , oh god, I’m sorry. Please talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.” Aomine’s words are murmured into Kise’s hair and Kise sobs a little harder. Aomine is too good for him. He’s going to leave because Kise can’t handle himself and then Kise’s going to be all alone.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry,” Kise says over and over again. He schools his breathing to match Aomine’s, probably without Aomine realizing it. Kise’s never told Aomine about how sometimes he gets a little too panicky. No one knows, really.

Aomine’s doing a pretty good job, though. He has Kise on his chest, wrapped in his arms. Kise feels loved, like Aomine’s trying to protect him. He keeps murmuring words that Kise can’t really hear into his ear, but his deep voice is soothing Kise.

It feels like hours, but eventually Kise stops crying. He keeps his face in Aomine’s neck, just trying to stay close to him. Kise is clingy at the best of times, but he just needs to keep Aomine as close as possible right now.

“Ryouta, please talk to me. Are you okay?” Kise finally looks up at Aomine. He looks scared, like Kise is a monster. Kise’s stomach sinks. He probably scared Aomine away for good.

“Yeah,” Kise croaks. He feels ashamed that he fell apart so abruptly. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened?” Aomine asks. He’s stroking Kise’s hair and Kise wishes he could just burrow himself in Aomine forever and never leave.

“I–“ Kise hesitates. He doesn’t want Aomine to know how weak he is, but Aomine looks serious. “I forgot the safeword.” He wants to look anywhere but Aomine, but Aomine puts a hand on his cheek and draws his eyes back to his.

“How? You said you knew it.”

“I– I really don’t want to talk about this.”

“ _Ryouta_ , I was so scared. I had no idea how to help you. We have to talk about what just happened. Please.” Aomine pets his hair some more and Kise rests his head on Aomine’s chest.

“I just– I get panicky in the dark.”

“You were having a _panic attack_?” Aomine asks. He sounds bewildered and kind of angry. “Why didn’t you tell me? Has this happened before?”

This is the confrontation Kise didn’t want to ever deal with. Aomine’s going to realize just how much of a handful Kise really is and leave him. It’s been the best two years of Kise’s life and he’s desperate not to lose Aomine now.

“A few times, yeah,” Kise admits. Aomine’s arms tighten around him and Kise feels his lips in his hair. “I just– I’ve been trapped in dark places before and I don’t like the dark. It was the blindfold.”

“You knew,” Aomine says. “Did I pressure you?”

“ _No_ , not at all. God, you’re perfect. I just didn’t want you to know.”

Aomine’s face falls. “Do you not trust me, Ryouta?”

“Daiki,” Kise chokes. “No. That’s not what this is about. I love you so, so much. I trust you.”

“Then why? Why didn’t you tell me no?”

“I can’t lose you,” Kise says. “I _can’t_.”

“Ryouta,” Aomine says softly. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you. I’m in this for the long run. We fucking live together. I’m not going to leave you. Where did you even get this idea?”

“I don’t want you to get bored of me. I ca-can’t–“ Kise feels the panic building again and he clutches at Aomine, whimpering.

“I want you to listen to me, Ryouta. I love you. I’m never going to get bored of you and I’m never going to leave you.” There’s a kiss on Kise’s forehead and Kise closes his eyes and just feels Aomine’s bare skin against his. “You scared the hell outta me, Ryouta. You can’t do _that_ ever again. I-I can’t let you. If you ever do something with me that you don’t want to do again, I’ll kick you ass.”

Kise chokes out a laugh. “I’m sorry.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I should’ve known something was wrong from the beginning. I had no idea what was wrong. I didn’t know how to help you. I want to be here for you. I’ll do whatever I have to do to make you realize that.”

“I love you, Daiki,” Kise whispers. He feels wrung out, head aching from the emotional roller coaster he just went through.

“I love you too, Ryouta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kise goes along with the blindfold even though he doesn't want to. He forgets the safeword and has a panic attack, and Aomine does what a proper boyfriend should. Way to go, Aomine. 
> 
> tumblr name is pessimisticprose come talk to me please I'm thirsty for conversation


End file.
